


Meet Me Under The Stars

by neko_kirin3104



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_kirin3104/pseuds/neko_kirin3104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the little things are enough to help them pull through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me Under The Stars

 

It surprises Jun how they manage to get by sometimes. With Sho-kun working himself to the ground and him trotting not far behind, a simple smile exchanged between them at work already feels like a luxury.

The slightest twitch of lips and the briefest glint of fondness in the eyes as they nod at each other in passing, always manages to tell Jun what he needs to know, whenever he needs it, even without words being said.

_Take it easy, Macchan._

_Don’t frown too much, Macchan._

_Hang in there, Macchan._

_Macchan, I miss you._

_I’ll call you later, okay?_

He cringes at the name the older man calls him by in private, even more so than when the man calls him ‘Matsumoto-kun’ in front of everyone else. He’s already gotten so used to shrugging it off for years that he shouldn’t really care anymore, but he still does. He will always do.

‘Macchan’ is that one invincible barrier between them that Jun can never break through, because Sho Sakurai just won’t bare _that_ much of his soul to him no matter how many years they’ve been together, and how many more times they’ll have to pretend they’re not.

“Hey,” the man mumbles casually with the same secret smile and glint in the eyes that always seem to speak to his soul, especially when that subtly teasing gaze strays _down_ before straying away.

“Hey,” he says back, his shoulders straining from the effort of keeping a chaste distance between him and the lover he has barely seen in the last five days.

It feels like the longest walk he has ever had to take from the VS Arashi studios to their greenroom, with Sho Sakurai whining to everyone about his sore muscles, and Nino slamming the older man down for losing them the second VS episode they had to film for today.

He hates it when Sho-kun acts this way with other people, voicing out his aches and woes as loud as he possibly dares while looking like the needy puppy that he’s so-not, shrieking and pouting like the bullied character Jun knows for sure is nothing like the real thing.

And then Sho-kun turns to Leader, calls the man ‘Satoshi-kun,’ like he means it, and apologizes for his incompetence like he feels it’s exactly what he needs to do.

‘Satoshi-kun’ just nods and yawns and opens the door to their greenroom.

‘Satoshi-kun’ mumbles something that makes Sho-kun laugh like he’s about to blow himself inside out.

‘Satoshi-kun’ _is_ a rival ‘Macchan’ will more than gladly dig his claws into.

But he has to keep up with the act, has to at least cluck his tongue dismissively, as is expected of him, before flopping down on the couch, stretching himself to its full length, and closing his eyes before Nino can give him crap for hogging the furniture.

“Sho-chan just went up to the rooftop.”

He cracks open an eye to look up at the man towering over him, conveniently blocking out the light. “Huh?” he asks, confused. Didn’t he just walk into this room with Sho-kun?

As if on cue, his phone starts vibrating in his pocket.

And Nino himself does not miss a beat. “That’s probably him right now telling you to haul your ass off _my_ couch and go do whatever you two do up there—”

“It’s none of your business, Nino,” he snarls as he pulls the phone out without compromising his claim on the couch, absolutely hating the way Nino shrugs and glares as though saying, _I_ know _and I don’t care. Just get off my couch already!_

Jun takes his sweet time reading the message on his phone, partly to spite his bandmate, but mostly to just savor the pleasant fluttering inside his chest at sight of the now familiar words on the screen. It takes everything he has not to split the standard frown of annoyance on his face with a smile as he starts flushing more from anticipation than embarrassment—

_Meet me under the stars._

He yields the couch without another word and doesn’t even make an effort to hit Nino this time, like what he would’ve done so on any other day.

He’s finally going to see his lover, the man whom he feels like he’s never seen nor touched in ages, up where the sky just stretches out all around them like one giant cloak that keeps them away from the rest of the world—just like Sho-kun wants it.

And really, Jun can’t be bothered with anything lesser than the world ending tonight.

“Macchan,” his lover calls out to him as he walks out into the roof. His smile is unrestrained this time, as full and affectionate as it can possibly get with this man.

Jun returns the smile, giving it his all like he always has and always will for Sho-kun.

They make the most of the ten minutes they have left before they’re due back at the studio, sharing more than just a few puffs of smoke and a few good laughs over some private jokes that they alone can understand and appreciate.

There’s also the slightest brush of fingers whenever they pass the cigarette stick between them.

The lightest press of shoulders as Sho-kun slides closer to him and rests his arm on top of the guardrail right beside his.

The warmest touch of breath on his skin as Sho-kun leans into his space and recites sample rap lyrics into his ear in that intoxicatingly low and sexual voice that always sucks the air out of Jun’s body, making him giddy in the head, hard down south, and shaky in all the rest. His mind reels from all the honest opinions he’s been trying to string together in hopes of replying to the question the man has never intended to get answered in the first place.

And then, of course, there are the kisses. Chaste and light at first, like they need a few seconds to remind themselves first how the other feels like, tastes like, before they open up and let all their overwhelming desire for each other burst in an erratic clash of lips, tongues, and frisky hands.

They hiss, moan, and breathe into each other’s mouth...

Fumble with the buttons of each other’s shirt to expose enough skin to glide their warm hungry palms over...

Tug on each other’s hair and ears in an attempt to regain and not yield control—

Sho-kun instantly pulls away when the alarm in his phone keens from his pocket, it’s mocking monotone dispelling the moment so fast that Jun is left floating in a daze all on his own.

Sho turns the alarm off and starts putting himself back together, his movement steady, if not at all frantic.

Jun’s face gradually reverts back to a perpetual frown as he starts fixing himself up, too.

Sho Sakurai has never been one to linger. And Jun has always been one to tolerate the man for everything he can never be.

“You coming over tonight?” he asks, reaching out to press his lover’s neat collars just for an excuse to touch him again.

“I can’t,” Sho says, rubbing his thumb on Jun’s lips to brush the sheen of their shared spit away. “I’ll have two off days next week, though. We'll think of something then.”

Jun raises an eyebrow and hums a quiet, “Okay,” without even bothering to mask the disappointment in his voice.

Sho-kun sighs but does not grab his hands nor give him a reassuring smile to ease his heart.

But the man does give him another kiss and whispers the words he needs to hear against his lips before walking past him toward the door.

_“We’re going to be fine,_ Jun _.”_

The sky looks especially brighter tonight.

Jun turns his face up to the stars, takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, and smiles like he’s feeling it for the first time.

Already, he can hear his lover’s whiny voice in the stairwell griping about muscle sores all over again.

#

**Author's Note:**

> written for [je-prompts](http://je-prompts.livejournal.com) for the prompt _road_.
> 
> partly inspired by [this scene](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1ELlUFv31A) from the first episode of Glee S5.


End file.
